


Hielo y Fuego

by Willow_Morgan



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crack Crossover, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Morgan/pseuds/Willow_Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De juntar a ciertos individuos sólo puede surgir el caos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hielo y Fuego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juli_Strehl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/gifts).



Hielo y fuego ¿mala combinación? Indudablemente en su salón lo era, o mejor dicho, en lo que quedaba de su salón. ¿Los culpables? A su izquierda un lagarto sobre hormonado escupe fuego, también conocido como dragón, que respondía al nombre de Desdentao. Esos ojitos que le estaba poniendo no le iban a valer de nada, no esta vez al menos, por mucho que hubiera perfeccionado la técnica después de unas vacaciones en las que coincidieron con Sherk y compañía, incluido el Gato con Botas. Si había alguien que lo llevaba peor que él, era ese ogro.

Pero a su izquierda tenía otro culpable y posiblemente el cabecilla de semejante destrozo, él no había dado clases particulares para saber ponerle esa carita de «anda, perdóname que soy muy mono» le salía natural, pero tampoco le iba servir de nada, esta vez Jack Frost se la iba a cargar.

Hipo cerró los ojos y se masajeó la nuca, suspirando y contando hasta diez para calmarse. Los castigos era mejor ponerlos en frío, así podías pensar en algo realmente cruel. Abrió los ojos y sonrió de medio lado, los otros dos temblaron. O si, que temblasen, porque había tenido una de sus brillantes ideas. Ingenio y maldad, eso si combinaba muy bien.


End file.
